mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yoki Koto Kiku
Broccoli Books | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Comic Di Gi Charat, Comi Deji | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 1 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese shōnen manga series by Koge-Donbo. The manga was serialized in the ''Comic Di Gi Charat magazine and its successor Comi Digi+ magazine, and published in Japan under the CR Comics (Comic Rush Comics) imprint of JIVE. The English language translation of the manga is published by Broccoli Books. Plot The patriarch of the Nekogami family dies, and he leaves his fortune to his eldest grandson Sukekiyo. But Sukekiyo is off at war and if he does not return in 6 months, one of the younger grandchildren or Sukekiyo's fiancėe, Tamayo, will inherit the fortune. Triplets Yokiko, Kotosuke, and Kikuyo plot to take out Tamayo and each other in order to claim the fortune for themselves. Main characters ; : Also known as Yoki, she is the eldest of the triplets. She attends a girls' music school and dreams of becoming a star on stage. Her weapon of choice is the axe. ; : Also known as Koto, he is the second and only boy of the triplets. Born with a weak heart, he wishes for a cure for his sickness, He is an expert koto player. His weapon of choice are the koto strings. ; : Also known as Kiku, she is the youngest of the triplets. She admires her older sister Yoki and wishes to attend the same music school to become a songstress. She likes to arrange flowers and dress up her hair in curls. Her weapon of choice are the flower arrangement needles. ; : Tamayo is the housekeeper of the Nekogami family and the fiancee to Sukekiyo Nekogami. She has a pet named Saruzo, who has a head of a monkey and a body of a miniature elephant. The triplets and her promised Sukekiyo that they will protect the family and the house. Very good at avoiding weapons and fights, peacemaker! Inspirations for the manga Inugami Clan Yoki Koto Kiku is a parody of , a mystery novel by Seishi Yokomizo. Inugami Clan is one of many mystery novels featuring the detective . The story begins with the death of Sahei Inugami, the patriarch of the Inugami family. Instead of leaving his fortunes with his three daughters from three different marriages, Sahei leaves the family heirlooms yoki (axe), koto (Japanese zither), and kiku (chrysanthemum) to Tamayo Nonomiya, the granddaughter of his close friend. The will read by the family lawyer states that the grandson that Tamayo selects as her husband will inherit the family fortune. The battle between the three daughters and their sons, Sukekiyo, Suketake, and Suketomo begins. Trivia * When Yoki Koto Kiku was serialized in Comic Di Gi Charat, Koge-Donbo used the pen name Kokoro Koharuno. The pen name was changed to Koge-Donbo when the manga was compiled into a tankōbon. * In the English language translation, a dust jacket featuring an alternate cover art by Koge-Donbo can be redeemed by sending in the questionnaire at the end of the manga. The Japanese version of the replacement dust jacket was included as a furoku in Comi Deji volume 2. * Kiku's friend, Shia, is a cameo of Koge-Donbo's character of the same name originating in her earlier manga, Pita-Ten. Shia's cat, Nya, also makes an appearance, along with a mysterious gentleman who closely resembles Nya's human form in the Pita-Ten manga. External links *Broccoli Books - Yoki Koto Kiku * Koge-Koge House - Koge-Donbo Official Website Category:Shōnen manga